This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a longitudinal study investigating structural outcome predictors of mild cognitive impairment (MCI). Three scans were performed with all subjects reported as normal at scan 1. By follow-up (scan 2) some subjects had converted to MCI while others remained normal. A third scan was performed and at this point some subjects had progressed to Alzheimer's disease (AD) while others returned to/remained normal. This project is looking at hippocampal volume as a predictor of conversion from MCI to AD